Trust
by Thatsmee21
Summary: "I promise I won't hurt you. You can trust me." And I believed him. / "You lied to me!" "You said you wouldn't hurt me. You said I could trust you! You lied! I hate you!" / OOC. An Auslly two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :) After my first story 'Lost Without You', I found myself wanting to write more, so I started thinking about a plot and I got one! So here it is! I hope you like this Auslly two-shot! :D **

**Warning: Some parts of this are pretty dark and may be triggering. Ally's going to have a dark past and she self-harms and stuff. So it's VERY OOC and AU. But I hope you like it anyways! So it's pretty risky.**

**Here we go! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot!**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I curled the last piece of my hair and took one last look in the mirror. I sighed and turned my curling iron off. I looked at the clock. _6:30 am. _I have to be at school at 7. I sighed and grabbed my phone. I looked down at my arms and decided to change. I don't want anyone seeing my arms.

I decided to wear a purple long sleeve shirt and purple converse with some jeans. Comfortable, just the way I like it.

The bus pulled up in front of the school. I grabbed my bag and started walking towards the bus. "Bye, thank you." I said to the bus driver with a small smile. I stepped down and looked around and found Trish at our spot. "Hey Alls!" She ran over to me with a huge smile. "Hey Trish," I gave a small smile and a hug.

"Let's go!" She said, grabbing my hand and pulling me inside. "Who are you meeting today?" I asked, rolling my eyes. She laughed, "Dez" We sat down at our usual spot on a bench in the hallway. "Dez Fisher? I thought you didn't like him" I said, surprised. She shrugged it off and we waited for them to come.

"So Alls, you wanna go to the movies tonight?" Trish asked while we waited. "Umm, sure. What movie?" I replied. "The Purge?" She wondered. I groaned. "You know I don't like movies like that!" I whined. "Alright, alright, we'll see when we get there." She looked around and saw Dez and his friend Austin come towards us. Trish nudged me to stand up. I rolled my eyes and did. While Dez and Trish talked, I grabbed my headphones in my phone.

"Dez, Austin this is my best friend Ally" Trish introduced. "Hi" I said quietly, not making eye contact. "Hey" Austin said. "You're so short!" Dez commented. I glared at him. "Dez!" Austin and Trish said. I giggled. "It's okay, I know I am." I admitted, finally looking up at them. "You're so tall" I breathed out, looking at Austin.

He has messy blonde hair and hazel eyes. I had to admit he was pretty cute. But I couldn't tell anyone that, not even Trish. She'll try to interfere and try to get us together. And I'm done with all the dating stuff.

"So I'll see you at the movies?" I turned my attention back to Dez and Trish's conversation. "W-what?" I spoke up. I looked at Trish who was looking at me apologetically. "Yeah what? I thought we were going to the movies tonight" Austin asked Dez. "Well Trish is gonna be with us." Dez said. "So is Ally." Trish spoke up. I raised my eyebrows and glanced at Austin, who looked pretty annoyed and surprised. "Alrighty then," I said before grabbing my stuff and walking away.

_**At the movies.**_

"I can't believe you didn't tell me" I told Trish. "I'm sorry Ally, but I knew you wouldn't come if I told you!" I sighed, knowing she was right. "Fine," I rolled my eyes. "Yay!" She squealed. "You're the bestest friend ever! " I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Wait so this isn't like a date is it?" I questioned. "No. Yes? Maybe? I don't know." Trish finally admitted. "Well I don't care as long as I'm not stuck on a 'date' with Moon boy." I put air quotes around the word date. "Hey, in all honestly you guys would make the best couple." She said. I blushed. "You're so tiny, he's tall and muscular. Your skin tones go perfect together. Your ha—" I cut her off when I saw them walking toward us. "Hey Austin and Dez!" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey!" Dez exclaimed. "Hey," Austin said ,stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So what movie?" I asked. They all shrugged. "How about The Purge? I heard it was really scary" Austin grinned. "You like scary movies?" I asked him. "Only with other people." He looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Other people as in girls. Because they'll jump into your lap when they're scared and need protection right?" I changed the tone of my voice into a more girly one.

Austin looked shocked. "Well I-I um" He stammered. "Yeah I don't think so." I grabbed my guitar and purse and stood up. "Sorry Trish but I really don't feel like watching a movie right now. You three can, I'll wait at the mall." I said softly. She sent me a small smile and nodded. "It's fine Alls".

"You play?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Austin eyeing my guitar. "Um, yeah." I nodded. "Do you mind if I tried something?" He asked. "Don't you have a movie to go watch with them?" I pointed to Trish and Dez. "Oh, um" He turned to Dez. "It's okay buddy. I know you didn't wanna come. You can stay here with Ally!" Dez told Austin. "Is that okay?" Austin turned his attention to me. I shrugged and nodded slightly.

We sat on the edge of the fountain with the guitar set on my lap. "So how long have you been playing?" Austin broke the silence. "Ever since I was 7." I replied. "So 10 years." I continued. "What about you?" I asked. "Since I was 4" He answered. "Woah, that's a long time." I said. He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. But I've always loved music and playing instruments. Especially guitar." He continued.

"Really? Me too. Music is my basically my escape. As cheesy as it sounds, music speaks to me." I chuckled. He laughed and nodded. "No I get it," He said sincerely. I gave him a small smile and looked down at my guitar. "Hey, what's that?" I looked up and saw him pointing to my arm. Crap, I forgot I rolled my sleeve up. "Um, i-it's nothing." I rolled my sleeve down. "Ally, it's not nothing" He spoke louder. "Austin, I have a cat with long claws okay? It's nothing." I lied straight through my teeth.

I felt a wave of guilt hit me as soon as I finished my sentence. But I couldn't tell the truth. I barley know this kid. I looked at him, hoping he bought it. He looked uncertain and I could tell he wanted to argue. I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and bit my lip. "So play me something?" I blurted. I had to distract him. He grinned and nodded. I handed him the guitar and looked at him patiently.

He started playing and I immediately knew the song.

_Slow down, the world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now, we're alone now_

_Not a whisper, the only noise is the receiver_

_I'm counting the seconds until you break the silence_

_So please just break the silence_

_The whispers turn to shouting_

_The shouting turns to tears_

_Your tears turn into laughter_

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see, this world doesn't matter to me_

_I'll give up all I had just to breathe_

_The same air as you till the day that I die_

_I can't take my eyes off of you (1)_

I opened my eyes as he strummed the last note. I found him staring at me. Immediately I felt insecure. "Um.. what?" I asked as nicely as possible. "Huh?" He asked in confusion. "You were staring at me…" I trailed off, feeling a blush rise to my cheeks. "Oh, um sorry. You just have a nice voice." He said quietly. My eyes widened. "I was singing?!" I exclaimed. He laughed at my reaction and nodded.

"You have an amazing voice. Why are you embarrassed?" He asked. "I-I have stage fright." I admitted. "Oh." Was all he said. I nodded. "You shouldn't. Your voice is the best I've heard in a long time." He complimented. "Thanks, but—" He handed me the guitar. "Come on, play me something." He said. I shook my head vigorously. "Nope." I said with a serious face. "Come onnnn!" He pleaded. I shook my head again.

"Pleaaaaseee?" He whined. "Austin it's been 5 minutes. I'm not gonna sing." I said sternly. "Come on it's just you and me, no one else is he—". "I'm not singing Austin!" I finally snapped. I realized that I yelled because everyone was staring at us. "S-sorry." He mumbled. "Look Austin I just—". "I'm gonna go see where Trish and Dez are." He got up and started walking away. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

_I'm going home Trish. Tell me everything later, but I have to go right now. –Ally _

I pressed sent and grabbed my things and started walking home.

I lay back in my bed looking at the ceiling. I was about to fall asleep when my phone started vibrating. I reached over and groaned. "Hello?" I answered. "Ally! Why did you go home? Austin went back to get you and you were gone. He got worried." Trish replied. I rolled my eyes. "I just wasn't feeling good." It wasn't a complete lie. "Did something happen between you and Austin? He was acting weird." Trish asked. I sighed and explained what happened.

Trish groaned. "Allyyyy!" She extended the y. "It's not my fault! You know how I am! I got really self conscious he saw me arm and scars." I whispered. She sighed. "Alls, you stopped right?" She asked, worried. I looked down at my arm and ran my hand over my scars. "Yeah. I'm 3 weeks clean" I said with a smile. "Promise?" Trish asked. "I swear Trish." I assured her.

We talked for about an hour more before I had to hang up. I went to the kitchen to grab water. "Wh-where are you g-going?" My aunt asked. She's drunk. See, I live with my aunt, since my dad left and my mom passed away when I was little. I have a little sister name Nicole. She's 7.

My mom passed away because of a disease she had. The doctors wouldn't tell me what it is, my mom asked them not to. So now, Nicole and I live with our aunt. Our aunt is an alcoholic, and our uncle works basically 24/7.

"I'm just getting water Aunt Jessie." I reply quietly. "W-why are you dr-drinking water? Alcohol i-is the r-real drink!" She slurred. "I don't drink alcohol." I reply, not making eye contact. "Here! Here! Take it!" She said, handing me a bottle of beer. I shook my head and started walking away. "Take it! You ungrateful little whore!" She threw the bottle at me.

The bottle shattered into tiny little pieces. It didn't hit me it hit the wall. "Cl-clean that up!" My aunt yelled before she fell asleep. I sighed and shook my head, picking up the pieces of the bottle.

As I walked up the stairs I saw Nicole at the top of the stairs wrapped in her blanket crying. I ran up the stairs and wrapped her into a hug. "It's okay sweetie, it's fine." I hugged her tighter and kissed her forehead. She sniffled and looked up at me, then pulled back. She examined my body and pointed at my arm.

I didn't realize a small piece of glass hit it. I guess I'm used to it, so it didn't hurt. "I'm fine hun, come on." I took her hand and let her to the bathroom. I took the glass out slowly. It wasn't deep at all, so not much blood came out.

I cleaned up my arm and put a bandaid on it. "See? I'm fine!" I smiled at her and gave her one last hug. "Did you brush your teeth?" I asked. She nodded and sent me a small smile. "Okay, go to bed."

She shook her head and tugged my shirt. "Come with me," She begged. I chuckled and shook my head, walking to her room with her. We both eventually fell asleep.

**Austin's POV.**

I met a new girl named Ally. She's pretty cool, but can be a little snappy and rude at times. She had these scars on her arms, I'm not sure from what. I think I have an idea but she blamed it on her cat, and I didn't want to push it. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who opens up to people easily.

But, I really want to get to know her. She seems mysterious and interesting. I want to be friends, so I'm going to try. "Hey Dez," I said, pausing our video game. He looked at me, gesturing me to go on. "When are you hanging out with Trish again?" I asked. "I don't know, we haven't planned it yet." He shrugged.

"Why?" He wondered. "I kinda wanna see Ally again." He smirked, giving me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes. "She just seems… interesting" I shrugged. He smiled and nodded, grabbing his phone. "Well go get ready." He gestured, upstairs. "Wait, n-now?" I asked. He gave me a blank expression and I nodded, running upstairs.

Before I knew it, there was a knock on the door. Dez went and greeted Trish. "Hey Trish," I smiled and her. "Meh, hey." She replied, not caring much. "Where's Ally?" I asked her. "Oh yeah, she couldn't come. She had to babysit or something." She shrugged. "Where does she live?" I asked.

**Ally's POV. **

The doorbell rang and I raised my eyebrow, wondering who would be here. "Wait here Nicole," I told her, smiling a bit. I ran downstairs and looked through the peephole. I opened the door with a shocked look. "Austin?" I couldn't believe my eyes. "What are you doing here? How'd you know where I live, why are yo—" He cut me off. "Hello to you too." He let himself in. "No one said you can come in." I said, harshly.

He gasped, "I'm hurt." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. "I wanted to hang out with you and Trish told me yo—" Now I cut him off. "You wanna hang out with me?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you seem cool." He grinned. "Well I can't I have to babysit." I said, opening the door, waiting for him to leave. "And that's what I'm here to do." He said, smiling. "So where's your sister? Up here?" He said, going up the stairs. I stared at him weirdly. "What even…?" I mumbled to myself before closing the door and going upstairs.

"So Nicole, this is Austin. Austin, this is my sister Nicole." I introduced them. "Nice to meet you," Nicole mumbled shyly. Austin grinned and looked at me, then at her. "Well you too, Nicole." He shook her hand.

The whole night we hung out and got to know each other better. With Nicole too of course. She grew to love Austin so much. He treats her like his little sister. I love that.

I heard the door open and widened my eyes. "Allyson!" My aunt yelled. "Crap." I said, closing my eyes. She slammed the door hard, making the whole house shake. Then she came upstairs. "Well who's this?" She pointed at Austin. "Umm, this is Austin." I mumbled.

"You little whore! What kind of influence are you for your little sister?!" She wasn't sober. "Come on!" She said, taking Nicole's hand. "Come on you!" She took her vigorously, running out the door. "No!" I yelled, running after her.

I ran downstairs, but she was already gone. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. "So…what was that?" I heard Austin's voice. I looked up at him. "Really?" I asked. "I mean who was that." I sighed. "Can we go find them please? She's drunk and I don't know what she's gonna do." Austin grabbed my arm and his car keys and ran out the door.

"It's been 2 hours!" I whined. He sighed, and kept driving. "What are we supposed to do?" He asked, looking at me. "I-I don't really kno-" My phone rang. "Hello?" I answered. "Yes, this is she…" I trailed off. "W-what?!" I dropped my phone in shock. "H-hospital, now.." I said, shaking.

I ran into the hospital panting. "Nicole D-dawson." I told the receptionist. "Right there." She gestured to the room across the hall.

I walked in there slowly, closing my eyes. "Ms. Dawson?" The doctor said. I nodded, almost in tears. Nicole had wires hooked up everywhere. He took me outside. "Ms. Dawson, your sister was involved in a horrible car accident. Apparently, your aunt was drunk, and crashed into a bridge." I swallowed a lump in my throat and nodded slowly. "Your aunt was killed on the spot, and your sister is, - well here." I felt relief and sadness at the same time. "H-how is she?" I choked out. "We don't think she'll be able to make it." The doctor said. That was it. I burst into tears. "We're so sorry Ms. Dawson, but we're going to run a few more tests and we'll let you know. You can go in now." I nodded and went in, sitting by her bedside.

I continued crying for 2 hours straight. Then I felt a hand on my back, and looked up realizing Austin was still here. I completely forgot about him.

Nicole woke up the next day, and Austin went home to get some new clothes. "So am I really gonna get to see mommy and daddy?!" Nicole said excitedly. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. "Y-yeah. Yeah sweetie, you are." I choked out. "You're gonna be so much better." I squeezed her hand and let a tear slip down my cheek.

"Austyyy!" Nicole grinned, looking at Austin. "Hey sweetie," Austin gave her a small smile. He sat on the other side of the bed and took her other hand. "Ally, you need to eat." Austin looked at me with tired eyes. I haven't slept since it happened, and he slept for around 4 hours. I haven't eaten either. I shook my head vigorously. "N-no, I wanna stay next to Nicole." I said, beginning to shake.

"Ally, it's been 24 hours. You need food." He said. I was too tired to argue, I just shook my head again. "Ally, you need food!" Nicole spoke up. I looked at her with a small smile. "I don't wanna leave you." I told her, squeezing her hand. "Austin will stay with me." She assured. I looked at Austin and he nodded, mentally telling me it was ok.

I went and tried eating but I couldn't. I took two bites and I was done. I couldn't eat anymore. It's not I didn't want to, I literally could not.

_Later that night._

"How are you feeling sweetie?" I asked Nicole."Meh," She mumbled. She hasn't been talking much anymore. Trish and Dez came and visited us. Surprisingly, Austin stayed. I guess he really does care for her.

"Are you coming with me to see Mommy and Daddy?" She said quietly, looking at me. I felt my eyes water. "I will, one day. But not now." I told her. She nodded weakly. "Tell them I love them ok?" I told her. She nodded again. "And I love you Nicole. So much." I began crying. "I love you too sissy," She said, smiling weakly.

_She passed later that night._

* * *

That's part one! I was going to make this a one-shot, but it would've been super long! So this is part one, and part two should be up tomorrow! Please review and tell me what you think!

A Twist In My Story- Secondhand Serenade. I don't own that song.

I hope I can get at least 10 reviews so I know if you like it. So yeah! :D Tell me what you think! Too dark? Good? Okay? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

_One week later. _

I live with Trish now. I had no one else. I haven't been going to school, or talking to anyone. I barley said anything to Trish this whole week. I was so sad. I could barley eat. I slept for maybe 15 hours in one week. I just laid in bed all day. I couldn't stop thinking.

I was home alone now. Trish was at school and her parents were at work. I felt like I was useless. I wasn't doing anything. I was just a waste of space. I couldn't take it anymore. It hurt way too much. I forced myself out of bed and went to the restroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I reached for the box on the top shelf. I opened it and grabbed my sleeping pills. I opened the bottle and poured 3 pills in my hands. I looked at myself in the mirror one more time and started pouring more pills.

"Ally!" Trish yelled. I turned around with wide eyes. She ran over to me and grabbed everything out of my hands. "I-i.." I stumbled. I immediately began crying. I fell over and Trish caught me. We both slid down the wall, crying. I looked at the pills all over the floor and cried even more. "Look! Look!" I yelled, crying.

Dez and Austin came through the door, to find us crying. That was all I saw before I fainted.

I woke up in a hospital bed. I felt so weak. "W-what happened?" I asked Trish. "Ally!" She exclaimed. "The doctor said you needed sleep and food. You needed iron and sodium in your body. You had none, so you passed out." She explained.

I nodded slowly. "Oh." Was all I said. "Look, I wasn't trying to overdose. I just really really needed sleep." I told Trish. She let out a sigh of relief and a small smile. "Good, because, I don't know what I'd do without you." I smile and gave her a hug.

I looked up and saw Austin. "I'll leave you two." Trish said. "Look, just because that whole thing happened, doesn't mean it's like in the movies where we're supposed to be best friends or fall in love or something" I shook my head. He was supposed to say something but I cut him off. "But.. I really, really want to thank you. For staying with me, and doing.. everything." I said with a small smile.

He looked at me and grinned. "It's no problem." He said sincerely, sitting next to me. "I got you something… from Nicole." I looked at him in confusion. "She gave it to me that night we hung out, and I wanna give it to you."

He took out a brown leather book with stars on it. I immediately recognized it a tear slipped down my cheek. "H-her journal." I choked out. He nodded. "Why would she give it to you?" I asked. He shrugged. "I honestly don't know. She just told me she wanted me to have it. And now I want you to have it." He handed it to me.

I took it and held it close to me. "Thank you." I mumbled. I looked up and looked at him. I opened my arms out slowly, silently asking for a hug. He seemed a bit surprised at first, but then came and hugged me.

I couldn't really move, so it wasn't a proper hug, but it was still warm and comforting. "Look," He sat back down and squeezed me arm gently, "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. But, crying and being sad all the time won't help. She would want you to be happy. The only way to help you feel better is convincing yourself to let her go." He continued.

I looked up at him again, realizing he was right. "Y-you're right.." I sighed. "But it's hard." I admitted. He nodded. "I know, but you have to try."

Over the past week, my friends stayed with me. I got out of the hospital that next day, but they stayed at Trish's house with us most of the time, or whenever they could. Austin and I hung out most since Trish and Dez were hanging out. We're pretty close now, Austin and I.

I even sung in front of him once—only a line of a song though. And I think I might trust him. I heard a knock on my room door and looked up, finding Austin. I smile slightly, "hey, come in." I scooted over. He came and sat down next to me.

"So, I wanted to apologize.." I started off. "For what?" He asked, confused. "For the first time we met, and how rude I was." I spoke quietly. He chuckled, "Alls, that was a long time ago, it's fine." He assured. I bit my lip and nodded. "But, why is it so hard for you to trust people?" He asked. I took a deep breath "It's just…" I trailed off. "Everytime I get close to someone, they either hurt me, or just leave, without a reason, and it's happened a lot, so I don't know if I could do it again." I finally admitted."

"Oh." He said sternly. I nodded slowly. "Well, I promise I won't hurt you." He promised. "And you can trust me." He assured, standing up. I smiled and looked at him. "I know." I smiled wider, standing up. "So how'd you learn to trust Trish?" He wondered. I grinned, remembering the memory. "Oh we were in about kindergarten and this kid was gonna prank me and glue me to my chair and put sand in my water or something and Trish stood up for me." I laughed softly. "That's sweet," He grinned. I nodded in agreement. "Oh, and, what about those, um cuts?" He whispered. I sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

I lifted up my sleeve, revealing my scarred arm and one new cut. "I had a really rough past, and I used to self harm. And this one," I paused, pointing to the newest cut, "was when Nicole passed…" I admitted. "But that's it. I'm determined to stop." I said, looking up at him. "Oh Ally," He pulled me closer and wrapped me into a hug. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. I felt a shock of electricity through me… and butterflies?

I pulled back and looked at him, smiling. "So um, I wrote a song… and I was wondering if you could tell me what you think of it?" I asked him. He grinned and nodded. "Of course." He replied. I grabbed my guitar and closed the door, then sat next to him. I took a deep breath and began playing.

_**I can't sleep tonight  
Wide awake and so confused  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I kinda need a hero  
Is it you?**_

I looked up at him and met his eyes, smiling slightly.

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

Somebody speak to me  
Cause I'm feeling like hell  
Need you to answer me  
I'm overwhelmed  
I need a voice to echo  
I need a light to take me home  
I need a star to follow  
I don't know

I never see the forest for the trees  
I could really use your melody  
Baby I'm a little blind  
I think it's time for you to find me

Can you be my nightingale?  
Sing to me  
I know you're there  
You could be my sanity  
Bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale

I don't know what I'd do without you  
Your words are like a whisper come through  
As long as you are with me here tonight  
I'm good

Can you be my nightingale?  
Still so close  
I know you're there  
Oh, nightingale  
You sing to me  
I know you're there  
'Cause baby you're my sanity  
You bring me peace  
Sing me to sleep  
Say you'll be my nightingale… (1)

I looked at him and bit my lip. He had a huge grin on his face. I felt like I was asking him to be my nightingale. And I hope he will be because I need him.

"I loved it Alls," He smiled sincerely. I smiled back and put my guitar down. "Good, because I need a nightingale." I admitted shyly. I laid back and put my head on his lap. He looked down and smiled. "I can be your nightingale." And that was it. With those words, I realized that I really liked Austin Moon. I don't dare say love. I don't like throwing that word around.

"Alright. Let's play 20 questions." I offered, sitting up. He nodded in agreement. "Alright, go." And we did. Various questions.

"Wait so your middle name is really Monica?" I said in between laughs. He nodded. "Don't make fun of it!" I couldn't help but keep laughing. "I-I won't, sorry." I said, forcing myself to stop laughing. I couldn't help it and continued laughing again.

He stood up, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, facing away from me. "I'm not your friend anymore." He said seriously. I stopped laughing and stood up. "Nooo!" I whined. "I'm sorry! I won't laugh anymore! I promise." He wouldn't budge.

I ran and jumped on his back, making both of us fall. I began laughing again, and he did too. I opened my eyes only to realize how close we were. We were both laying on the ground, face to face.

We looked into each other's eyes and stopped laughing. My heart was beating a mile a minute, and my stomach was going crazy. "L-look Ally, I know that you don't like trus-" I cut him off, cupping his face with my hands and kissing him. I just couldn't resist anymore. We kissed softly, moving in sync. It was seriously amazing.

He pulled back and looked at me. He stood up and helped me up. "I-I'm sorry, I just-" He cut me off. "Come here." He opened his arms out. I smiled, jumping on him. He picked me up, gripping me tightly.

"So… when did this happen?" Trish asked, looking at Austin and I holding hands. "Last week." I said with a grin. "And you didn't tell me?!" She exclaimed. I giggled, "Sorry, we've all been busy." She laughed, nodding in agreement.

_And that was the week it all went downhill._

I got super sick. Austin and I weren't able to see each other much because Trish's family doesn't like boys in the house, and I wasn't going to school every day. But the good news was, I was getting help with letting go of Nicole. I was going to a therapist and she was really helping me.

I definitely still miss her, and I always will, but I couldn't let it stop me from living my life. She would want me to be happy, even though it's really hard.

"Ally I'm home!" Trish called out. "In here!" I called back, coughing. "Hey, how you feeling?" She asked, walking into my room. "Meh. My throat is better, but I feel like I can't breath as well anymore." I complained. "You wanna go to the doctor?" She asked. I shook my head. "I'll give it a couple of days."

"Alright, whenever you wanna go, I'll take you." She said with a smile. I nodded and hugged her, silently thanking her. "So, um" She started. I gestured to go on, "I overheard Austin talking today, with some random guy, that I don't know…" she trailed off. I nodded slowly, asking her to go on.

"I think you'd rather hear it." She took out her phone and scrolled through it before pressing play. "Dude! I told you, I don't care! The only reason I did it was because I felt bad for her." I raised my eyebrow at the sound of Austin's voice. "It's not that big of a deal. I didn't want to be her friend anyway. It just happened" He didn't sound convinced. "I can leave her whenever I want, trust me." And that was where she pressed stop.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "Now Alls, I don't know who he was talking about, but-" I cut her off and sighed. "It's okay Trish. Thanks for showing me it." I told her. "So, what are you gonna do?" She asked. "Well, I guess I'll just see how he acts these next few days, and see where it goes from there. But, I won't tell him anything." I was speaking before my brain could catch up, but it was a pretty good plan…I think.

She nodded. "He better not hurt you, or I'll hurt his face." She said seriously. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "That's why I love you." I gave her one more hug.

But Austin didn't act different, at all. I went to school again, that whole week. And nothing changed. He actually acted and treated me even better. My phone vibrated on my nightstand. I reached over and picked it up. "Who is it?" Trish asked. "Austin." I said, opening the text.

_Hey my Ally-gator :) –Austin_

_Hey Austin – Ally _

_How you feeling? –Austin_

_Meh, a bit better actually. :) –Ally_

_You think you can meet me at the park? I have a surprise for you.—Austin_

I raised an eyebrow. "He has a surprise for me…" I trailed off.

_Um, sure Austin. Now? –Ally_

_In 5 minutes. –Austin_

_See you then. :)—Ally_

_See you later, Ally-gator :D –Austin _

"I'm going to the park." I told Trish, getting up. "Can you come with?" I pleaded. She smiled and nodded. I put my converse on and began walking to the park with Trish. "Do you know what his surprise is?" Trish asked. "No idea." I admitted.

We walked into the park and I spotted a mop of blonde hair sitting on a bench. I smiled to myself. "Is that Austin?" She asked. I nodded. "But, who's that…?" I asked, pointing to the girl sitting next to him.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me. "We're gonna do some investigating." She whispered. I nodded and let her drag me. We ended up near the bench Austin was on, but behind him. We were close enough to hear what they were saying.

The closer we got the more we knew he was singing. A song I've never heard before. But it seemed as if he was closer to the end of it.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive

"I thought you said he couldn't write songs…" Trish whispered. "That's what he told me…" I trailed off. "That's amazing!" The girl squeeled, throwing her arms around him. "Thanks," He said, grinning. "… love it!" I couldn't hear what she was saying at first.

"That's it." Trish said, getting up. "Trish no!" I whisper-shouted. She walked up to them, and I followed. "Well, look who it is." Trish said, rudely. "Oh hey Trish. Is Ally here?" He looked around. "Wouldn't you like to know." She said. He raised an eyebrow.

Who was that girl? Is Austin cheating on me…?

"Come on Trish," I said, walking past them and grabbing her arm, pulling her with me. "Alls!" Austin called out. "Where you going?" He called. "I don't wanna talk to you." I said. "Alls!" He ran up and grabbed my arm, spinning me around. "What'd I do?" He asked sincerely, looking at me. I sighed, not making eye contact.

I didn't answer, I just kept looking down. "Alls, talk to me." He sounded serious. "I heard what you said about me last week. At school, when I wasn't there. Trish recorded it." I mumbled. "' I don't care about her. I felt bad for her.'" I quoted him. "Alls, that wasn't-" I cut him off again. "Then you ask me to come here." My voice was getting louder. "Only to find you with that girl!" I shouted.

I could see it in his eyes. He was confused, and guilty. Anger was starting to build. "That girl is-" I cut him off again. "I don't care! Oh and what was my surprise. Coming here to find you singing her a romantic song I've never heard before. But what? I thought you couldn't write songs. Is this your way of breaking up with me? Because you felt bad for me and couldn't do it normally?!" I was full blown yelling on this point.

"I don't wanna break up with you! Yes, I felt bad for you at first. I never meant to fall for you. I just thought I'd figure you out! And be friends! Then after that night, I felt bad. So I stayed with you. Okay?!" He yelled back.

That hurt. That was the only reason he stayed. I thought he actually cared about her.

"Well no one asked you to stay! You could just leave!" I yelled, feeling a lump in my throat. "Maybe I will!" He screamed. And everything went silent. "F-fine!" I tried yelling, trying not to cry. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." I mumbled. "I knew I shouldn't have!" I screamed.

"No one told you to!" We were both so angry. "You're such a liar." I said, realization hitting me like a brick. "How?!"He said, offended. "You lied to me!" "You said you wouldn't hurt me. You said I could trust you!" I yelled, louder than ever before. Tears were running down my face, and I had no intention of stopping them. It's not like I could anyways.

His face softened, and he opened his mouth to say something. I wiped my tears and turned around, walking to Trish. "Let's go." I mumbled, grabbing her arm. "Ally!" I heard him yell. I froze and turned around, facing him. "I hate you!"

**Austin's POV.**

"I hate you!" She yelled before running off. My heart shattered, and all realization hit me of what just happened. How could I be so stupid to let it get this far?! What was I thinking. I walked back over to Courtney. "Did you hear?" I mumbled, not making eye contact. "Yeah I heard…" she said softly before wrapping me into a big bear hug.

"So did you try to explain that I was just your sister? And that you were just showing me the song to see if I would I'd like it since you wrote it for her?" She asked. "Court, she didn't give me a chance!" I said in frustration. I sat down and put my head in my hands. "What am I gonna do?" I mumbled.

How would I get to see her? School was over, and I know she wouldn't open the door for me. Trish wouldn't either.

I called Ally literally 150 times. And sent her who knows how many texts. She would not answer. She really does hate me…

A week passed and still nothing. I couldn't stand myself. I had to do something. So I went over to their house, where Trish slammed the door right in my face. So I camped out in front of their house that night. Until Trish's mom kicked me off and made me go back home.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling, unsure of what to do. I sigh heavily and close my eyes. Just as I'm about to fall asleep my phone starts ringing. But it's not a normal ringtone. I jump up and grab my phone then quickly answer it. "Ally?!" I almost yell. "No Austin, it's Trish. You need to come here. Now."

I ran and ran till I got to the hospital. "Ally Dawson please." I told the receptionist. "Room 152" She replied. And nodded and began running again. I found Trish outside the room, pacing back and forth. "Ew, why are you dripping with sweat?" She asked as she saw me. "What happened?!" I demanded. She sighed.

"Ally couldn't breathe anymore, and then she passed out and became unconscious…" She trailed off. My eyes widened. "And the doctors did some tests, and they think she might have some kind of heart disease…" She finished.

My breath shortened and my heart started beating faster and faster. "Can we see her?" I asked. Trish shook her head. "But how.. I-I mean, when, why… I just…" I couldn't find words to speak. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands.

"I'm so stupid." I admitted. "You are." Trish agreed. "But that's not the point. Ally wouldn't want me to call you, but I know she really deep down did. Austin, she misses you." Trish spoke. I shook my head. "She hates me" I reminded. "No she doesn't Austin. She told me. It was just in the moment. I swear. She could never hate you." Trish replied.

I looked at her, processing this all in. I heard the door open and immediately stood up, finding the doctor there. "You must be Austin Moon." He said. I nodded, shaking his hand. "Alright, well we did tests and found that in fact, has Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy, a rare heart disease." I felt my heart ache physically. "How?" I swallowed the lump stuck in my throat.

"It appears to have been passed down from her mother." The doctor explained. "That's how her mom died…" I heard Trish whisper. I looked over at her and caught my breath. "Can we see her?" I asked the doctor. He hesitated, but nodded. "She just woke up though, go easy on her."He said before walking off.

Trish and I opened the door to find Ally laying there in her hospital gown with a lot of wires hooked up everywhere. It reminded me of Nicole. I shook the thoughts. I walked over and sat by her and grabbed her hand. "Hey Alls…" I said softly.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What are you doing here?" She replied weakly. "I called him." Trish spoke up. I expected Ally to argue and yell, but she didn't. All she did was nod.

"Look I need to explain so you don't hate me—"She cut me off. "I don't hate you. But explain." She said. I nodded. "That girl, Courtney was my sister. Ally I would never cheat on you. I can't write songs, but I worked really hard and wrote that one. For you. I don't know what came over me, I don't know why I yelled like that, but Ally I swear, I would never hurt you." I let it all out. A tear slipped down her cheek. "You wrote that…for me?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I should've known." She said with a weak smile. "I'm sorry Austin." She apologized. "you have nothing to be sorry about. I was stupid." I replied. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I could never hate you." She looked up at me, making eye contact. "Good." I grinned. "Take me back?" I asked, getting up. She rolled her eyes and nodded. I gave her a soft hug.

"Awww!" Trish cooed. We both raised an eyebrow at her. "That is the sweetest!" She squealed. I laughed and sat back down.

"So what did the doctor say?" Trish asked. "Well, they're gonna give me some medicine or something like that, and if it doesn't work, then I'd need a heart transplant, and if I don't get one then…" She trailed off, and we all knew what it meant.

We both sighed and hugged her.

The day after that, they gave her the medications she needs and told her to come back in exactly one week.

"Austinnnnn!" Ally whined. I turned around and looked at her questioningly. "How long can you stay here?" She asked. I sighed, looking at the clock. We were back and Trish's house now since the doctor ordered her to go home.

I shrugged and sat next to her. "How long do you want me to stay?" I asked. "Forever…" She mumbled, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. "Hey…" I lifted her chin to face me. "I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

She grinned and kissed my cheek softly. "So hey, you never played me that song you wrote for me." She reminded. "Oh yeah!" I remembered, getting off the bed and grabbing the guitar.

_What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right

'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

And me and all of the people with nothing to do and nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it?  
And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive …(2)

I strummed the last night and looked up at her. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Austin, I love it!" She threw her arms around me, tackling me and knocking me to the ground along with the guitar. I grinned and caught her, letting her land on top of me.

"Thank you." She said sincerely. "Anything for you." I replied, smiling. I looked into her eyes and smiled, leaning in. She leaned in too, closing her eyes. And then our lips connected. It was as if we were the only two people in the world. That's how it feels every time we kiss.

She pulled away and smiled, getting up. "Let's go blondie." She held her arm out. "Where?" I asked. "Dinner time." She said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her arm, but pulled her down instead.

"I'm not hungry. I wanna stay with you." I pouted, wrapping my arms around her and locking her in. She giggled and rolled her eyes. "Come on, let me go!" She begged. I shook my head. "I'll make you pancakessss" She extended the s.

My eyes widened and I jumped up, grabbing her bridal style. "Let's go!" My grip tightened on her and I walked downstairs with her in my arms.

We were home alone, so we put on some music and danced and sang as we made the batter. We kind of made mess… "Austin, you're gonna have to clean this up" She said sternly. I rolled my eyes. "Only if you help me." I said. "Nope, I'm sick remember?" She fake coughed.

I laughed and looked at her. "You're gonna be fine." I assured, wrapping my arms around her from the back as she was cooking. "Austin…" She trailed off. "Ally…" I mocked. She rolled her eyes and dipped her fingers in the batter.

"What are you-" She quickly turned around, cutting me off. She wiped her fingers on my face then quickly ran off. "Oh no you don't!" I chased after her, laughing. I finally caught up to her and picked her up, spinning her around. "You don't get away from Austin." I whispered, laughing.

The days after that, she started getting weaker and weaker. She had ups and downs, where sometimes she would be full of energy, then other times where she would be completely out of it.

When we went back the next week to check up with the doctor things got worse. "Well, it seems as if the meds aren't working Ms. Dawson," He announced. I caught my breath, swallowing hard. I looked over at her and squeezed her hand.

"W-what does that mean?" She asked, her voice shaking. "Well," The doctor said, flipping through the papers in his clip board. "We'll need to add you to the list of needs of heart donors. And from there we'll need to wait." He explained. She sighed and nodded.

As soon as the doctor left, she burst into tears. "Ally…" I held her close. We both collapsed onto the floor, crying.

As soon as we got home, she fell asleep. I rubbed the back of my neck and went and explained it to Trish. She started crying and crying. I'd never seen her cry before. I gave her a comforting hug and sat her down.

"But, I have a plan…" I trailed off. She looked up at me in confusion. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna go talk to the doctor," I started. She nodded slowly. "I'm gonna give Ally my heart."

….

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" The doctor asked. I nodded and sighed. "I'm sure." I reassured. "You do realize you'll die, right?" He asked. "She's worth it." I nodded.

"No!" I heard a yell. I turned around and found Ally standing there, running towards us. "You can't!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me with all the strength she has. "You can't do this." Her eyes were rimmed red and her nose was puffy and red also. "Alls…" I trailed off.

"No! I can't lose you!" She yelled. I sighed as she began crying again. I wrapped her into a big bear hug and rubbed her back comfortingly. "I can't lose you, because I love you."

"I love you too Ally," I kissed her forehead lightly and sat down with her in my arms. And that's how we fell asleep.

I woke up, looking around to find Ally not there. I realized we fell asleep in the hospital waiting room. I stood up, looking around confused. "Mr. Moon?" I heard a voice. I turned around to find there. "Yes?" I wondered. "Follow me." He walked off, and I followed confused.

I walked into the room to find Ally laying in bed. "Alls?" My eyes widened. "She's asleep." He whispered. "What happened?" I whisper-shouted. He dragged me out of the room. "Ms. Dawson came in the hospital in the middle of the night. She wouldn't stop crying and she couldn't breathe and she had massive chest pains. She was also exhausted she had just woken up. She was also dizzy." He explained.

I took a deep breath in. "Wow." That was a lot to take in. "And I also have bad news." He continued. "We don't expect her to make it. She signed papers saying that if she passes, we don't revive her." His voice cracked. "What why?!" I exclaimed. "She said that she doesn't want anyone to give up their life for her, no matter what. So we took her off the donors list and now she just wants to let nature take its course." He finished.

I nodded. "Thank you." I walked back into the room, finding Trish and Dez there. They were both crying. "Hey," I heard Ally's weak voice. "Ally, why would you sign those papers?" I walked up to her, beginning to cry.

"If I lose anyone one of you," she paused, looking at us, "I don't know what I would do with myself. I wouldn't be able to live. I just can't let you do that. Any of you." She began crying now. She sat up, looking at us.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." She hugged each of us.

We all got some time alone with her. "Austin, you understand why I did this, right?" She asked, grabbing my hand. I nodded. "I'll never stop loving you. I promise." I promised her. She ran her fingers through my hair. "Whatever happens, I want you to move on with life. Ok? Promise me." She said.

I sighed, nodding. "Ok." I simply said. "I love you so much Austin Monica Moon," She teased. "And I love you Allyson Marie Dawson." I reached over and kissed her. And it was honestly the best kiss ever.

_I knew it was coming._

_I knew she would leave._

_But it still hurt…_

_Worse than anything had ever hurt before._

_But I made her a promise. _

_I wasn't going to break that promise._

_I might have moved on through my life…_

_But I have never moved on from her_

_I miss her everyday_

_And I will never_

_Ever_

_Stop loving her._

* * *

**There we gooooo! I really meant to have this up sooner, I'm sorry I didn't, but it's here! I didn't expect it to be this long! But what'd you think? Thank you all so much for your sweet reviews! I love you! **

**(1)- Nightingale- Demi Lovato. Love the song, but I do not own it (sadly.)**

**(2)- You & Me- Lighthouse. I do not own.**

**Thank you all so much! Love you **

**(I will be back! c: )**


End file.
